Happy vampire family
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Elijah returns to Mystic Falls with his wife and daughter.


Happy vampire family

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

The leaves began falling and Darcy was raking the leaves into a pile, when her 4 year old daughter Maggie ran and jumped into them. Darcy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Maggie!" she snapped.

Elijah chuckled and picked Maggie up. "Calm down love", he said.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to rake those up Elijah?" Darcy asked.

"Go inside and I'll do it", he said.

"But…" Darcy said.

"Who's the vampire in this relationship?" Elijah asked.

Darcy sighed and took Maggie from Elijah's arms. She leaned up and kissed him, briefly. She turned around and walked back to the house.

Elijah sighed and wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

In November, Elijah and Darcy, with Maggie in tow returned to Mystic Falls.

"I'm going to go look at a couple of houses", Darcy said.

"Why don't you leave Maggie with me?" he asked.

"I don't think so", Darcy said walking off.

Elijah entered the Mystic Grill.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice asked.

Elijah turned to see Damon Salvatore. "I'm simple going to enjoy a drink", Elijah said, "My wife is out looking for a place for us to move in".

"What about the mansion?" Damon asked.

"I haven't been back since Klaus' 'death'", he said, "Where's Stefan?"

"Probably out with Elena", Damon said.

"Haven't you found anyone?" Elijah asked.

"Nope", Damon said, taking a drink of his scotch, "So, you're married?"

"Yep. Going on 5 years now", Elijah said.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Damon said.

Suddenly, a cry of, "Papa!" rang out.

Elijah turned around and caught the little girl running towards him. He picked her up and set her on his hip. "Damon, I'd like you to meet Maggie. My daughter", Elijah said.

The girl looked like him. Same chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Maggie, this is my good friend Damon Salvatore", Elijah said.

"Pleasure to meet you", she said.

"Well, your kid certainly has manners", Damon said.

"I swear, it's like that girl has a daddy radar. She always knows where you are", Darcy said walking up.

"Damon, this is my wife Darcy", Elijah said.

"I found this cute little house", Darcy said showing Elijah a picture.

"That's Elena's old house", Damon said.

"Where does Elena live now?" Elijah asked.

"In the Boarding House with us now. She moved out of her house when Jeremy decided to leave", Damon said, "So you said Maggie is your daughter. How?"

"Magic", Elijah said.

"Ah, brother. It's been too long", a voice that Elijah thought he'd never hear again said.

Elijah turned and said, "Klaus".

"Who's this little sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"My daughter Maggie", Elijah said.

"May I hold her?" Klaus asked.

Elijah stood still.

"Come now brother", Klaus said, "I'd never harm my little niece".

Elijah sighed and handed the little girl to him.

"How old are you?" Klaus asked.

"I'm dis many", she said holding up 4 fingers.

"Aren't you a big girl", Klaus said nuzzling his nose with hers.

Maggie giggled and turned her head away.

"Come Elijah", Klaus said walking away with the little girl.

Elijah and Darcy followed him to a car.

Darcy rode in the back with her daughter.

"Where we goin'?" Maggie asked.

"To Uncle Niklaus' home", Darcy told her.

Maggie's mouth dropped open when she saw the mansion.

When they pulled up, Elijah got out and helped Maggie and Darcy out of the car.

"Welcome home brother", Klaus said to Elijah.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Yes darling", he said.

"Are we gonna live here?" Maggie asked.

"No. We're just visiting", Elijah said looking at Klaus.

They entered the mansion.

"Klaus! Where have you been?" Rebekah asked storming into the foyer.

"I brought you a present", Klaus said.

Elijah let go of Maggie's little hand, so his sister could hug him.

Rebekah looked down at the small girl. "And who is?" she asked.

"This is Elijah's daughter Maggie", Klaus explained.

"Aren't you precious", Rebekah said picking her up.

"You have pretty hair", Maggie said.

"Thank you love. I like your shoes", Rebekah said.

"Daddy bought them for me", Maggie said.

"Where's Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Right here", he said appearing.

"You look like daddy!" Maggie pointed out.

"I grow tired of hearing that", Kol said.

"But Mama says daddy is the most handsome person she's met", Maggie said.

Darcy could only blush.

"Then thank you", Kol said to the little girl. Kol took Maggie from Rebekah and said, "You and I are going to have fun, little one".

Elijah rolled his eyes.

Somewhere deep down, he was glad his crazy family was back together.

They were one big, crazy, happy vampire family.


End file.
